It is known practice for a tire pressure sensor to be incorporated into the rim of the wheel of a motor vehicle. The sensor is generally incorporated into a casing itself fixed to the valve. Patent U.S. Pat. No. 6,055,855 suggests, for example, forming a housing in the sensor casing, introducing into this housing a nut, and screwing into this nut a valve that has a suitable screw thread. The assembly is then secured to the rim via a second nut. The rim/sensor/valve/nuts assembly can be positioned manually as long as said nuts are not locked, because of a degree of freedom offered to the casing. This gives a certain leeway for fitting the sensor to different types of rim. This prior art does, however, have the major disadvantage of requiring a special valve that has undergone numerous machining operations, and of being made up of numerous parts. It is also very difficult to adjust the position of the sensor quickly because of the two nuts that have to be operated together. Furthermore, there is nothing to guarantee that the sensor will actually be in contact with the rim, and this carries the risk of causing premature sensor wear and possible destruction of this sensor because of the vibrations that the absence of contact would not fail to produce.
The problem that the present invention sets out to solve is therefore one of proposing a mounting method that is quick, economical, easy to perform and reliable, allowing a casing to be pressed systematically against varied rim profiles without the risk of the sensor being destroyed through poor contact or an excessive overhang between the casing and the rim.